


News

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been trying for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

Suga and Daichi were sitting on the bathroom floor, with their backs against the bathtub, waiting for the time to pass. Daichi could feel Suga’s nervousness, his hand was slightly trembling and was a little sweaty. They pair had been trying to have a child ever since they got married, but it was harder than they thought it would be.

Throughout the year, Suga had taken multiple pregnancy tests, all of which had always resulted in a negative. However, just because each test had failed, didn’t mean the couple wasn’t always hopeful.

“It will be okay.” Daichi said, kissing Suga’s hand.

“I know, but,” Suga rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder, “It’d be more okay if the test was positive.” 

Daichi pressed a kiss onto Suga’s head, his hair smelled like fresh shampoo. He pulled Suga close against his body, and kissed him on the cheek. Even though Suga insisted that he was okay, Daichi could feel how unsteady and shaky he was. Daichi knew how desperate and hopeful Suga was to have a baby.  

“No matter what those results say, I’ll always love you.” Daichi promised, holding his husband in a tight embrace.

Suga let out a breathy laugh, he couldn’t hide his unease, but he trusted Daichi’s every word. He knew that no matter what the results were, he’d always have his alpha.

Suddenly, the alarm on Daichi’s phone rang, meaning time was up. Shakily, Suga stood up and took a few steps toward the sink where the test was waiting for him. He breathed in deeply, then looked down at the results and smiled.

Feeling the shift in his husband’s mood, Daichi hopped up and from behind he wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist and peeked over his shoulder to see the results.

“Oh, that looks different,” Daichi noticed, “What does that mean?”

“It means, I…,” Suga whirled around in Daichi’s arms, moving so he could see his alpha’s face, “It means I’m pregnant.”

Daichi smiled, and shook his head, “No way.”

Suga nodded, “Yes!” he threw his arms around Daichi’s shoulders, “Yes! We’re going to be parents, Daichi!”

They had been trying.

They had been trying for so long.


End file.
